


The Best Kind of Normal

by AlexanderSupertramp



Series: Disaster Dads [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderSupertramp/pseuds/AlexanderSupertramp
Summary: Jaskier receives a text from Geralt about Ciri's newest word.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Disaster Dads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043961
Comments: 7
Kudos: 180





	The Best Kind of Normal

**Author's Note:**

> If I had waited another week, this would've been my first published fanfic in exactly 8 years.

Midway through a lecture on the importance of maintaining metrical rhythm in poetry, Jaskier's phone lit up with a text from where it lay innocently charging on his desk.

Before they'd adopted Ciri, he'd always kept the thing tucked away in his bag while he taught so it wouldn't cause any disruptions during classes. But now that he was finally back from paternity leave, he kept it within reach at all times. It had only been three weeks since his return, and despite his complete faith in Geralt's parenting skills, Jaskier couldn't help but be a little paranoid that something would happen while he was gone.

Continuing the lecture, Jaskier took a couple of steps closer to his desk so he could glance down at the phone as he talked. He couldn't read the text itself on the lock screen, but he was able to see that it was from Geralt. His boyfriend's name was surrounded by hearts and stars in his contact list and so was recognizable even with a quick look.

Receiving a text from Geralt was worrying in and of itself though. Over their years together, they'd had plenty of arguments about Geralt's dislike for texting ( _"Why didn't you text me back?" "I hate texting, my thumbs are too big." "They are not! You just don't want to admit that I'm a zesty texter and you reply like a soggy piece of bread!" "Hmm."_ ) and now he really only texted when he absolutely had to.

Jaskier's mind raced with possibilities, even as he tried to stay focused on what he was saying to his students. If it was an emergency, Geralt would have called. Unless he couldn't call? But what emergency would make it impossible to call but still allow for texting? Geralt knew that Jaskier had a class now and wouldn't bother him unless it was something important.

Realizing he'd just be distracted the entire rest of the class unless he just looked at the stupid text, Jaskier unlocked the phone without looking at it and then waited until there was a brief pause in the lecture as his students dutifully scribbled down whatever his last point had been. He stole another glance at the phone and felt his heart freeze at the words.

_'i fucked up'_

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Not for the first time, he cursed Geralt's shitty communication skills. Jaskier loved the idiot, but he chose to be taciturn at the worst possible moments. Like right at that moment, for example, while Jaskier was internally freaking out over the possibility that something awful had happened to their toddler and simultaneously trying to remember the next part of the lesson he was giving while roughly 80 university students stared down at him expectantly.

Before he could make too much of an idiot of himself stumbling through a half remembered lecture, he felt his phone buzz again with a new text. He cut himself off abruptly and looked back at the device. This time, the text was a video, and Jaskier's shoulders relaxed a bit. Things couldn't be too bad if Geralt was sending him videos, he reasoned. Geralt wouldn't be filming if something bad had happened to Ciri.

There were only about 20 minutes left of the class and he resolved to stick it out and finish what was left of the lesson rather than dismissing everyone early so he could watch the video in peace, like he desperately wanted. Smiling at the class and offering no explanation for his strange behavior, Jaskier continued on. Time seemed to drag more than usual and after what felt like years, he managed to wrap up the lesson. Reminding the class of their work due next week, he cheerfully kicked them out of his room and attempted to look terribly busy at his desk in order to dissuade anyone from stopping to talk to him. The door had barely swung shut behind the last student when Jaskier was finally able to grab his phone and properly watch the video.

It was clearly shot from Ciri's bedroom. The angle suggested that Geralt was sitting on the floor, possibly leaning against the wall as he filmed, although it was difficult to tell for certain with him out of frame. Ciri stood in front of him, clutching one of her picture books in her tiny hands and smiling at some point just above the camera, presumably Geralt's face.

Then, she held the book out towards Geralt, opened her little mouth, and said, "Fuck!"

Jaskier froze, his jaw dropping in surprise. Did...did his baby just say _fuck_?

"Fuck!" Ciri looked so pleased with herself as she offered Geralt her book and swore like a sailor. "Fuck, fuck!"

Despite himself, Jaskier let out a snort. God, he was going to _murder_ Geralt when he got home.

The video kept playing. Ciri had chirped a few more happy fucks before going silent. Then came Geralt's amused rumble, higher than usual, as if he were trying hard not to laugh.

"Ciri...do you mean frog?"

A loud _'ha!'_ echoed around Jaskier's classroom as he realized the book Ciri held was, in fact, _The Frog Prince_. The kid had only learned to speak a few months ago and was naturally still working out the kinks. The video ended and Jaskier's face hurt from how widely he was smiling. The silly thing had made him miss them both so much and he wished more than anything he could be done with work already. He still had one more class but then he'd be free to go home to his ridiculous, wonderful boyfriend and their perfect daughter.

* * *

The problem with Wednesdays, Jaskier decided as he pulled into their driveway, was that his last class of the day let out at just the right time that it would cause him to get home smack in the middle of Ciri's nap time. Not only did this mean he had to sneak into his own house so that he wouldn't wake her as he passed by her room, but it also meant he'd have to wait until she woke up to see her. The way his baby lit up in excitement at the sight of him coming home from work almost made it worth it to leave in the first place.

(Almost.)

Taking care to unlock the door as silently as possible, Jaskier crept inside and toed off his shoes in the foyer so he could continue on in his socks. He made his way down the hall, intending to head straight to his and Geralt's bedroom, when he noticed the door to Ciri's room was open. Jaskier paused with a frown. Ciri never slept with the door open, otherwise their cat, Roach, would sneak in and try to lay on top of her as she slept. He made his way over to the door and peered inside, seeing no sign of Ciri or Geralt anywhere.

Something weird was definitely going on. Ciri should've been asleep a good hour ago, and even if she hadn't been, Jaskier should have been able to hear her and Geralt somewhere else in the house. Backing out of the room, Jaskier continued down the hallway, wondering if he should call out for Geralt. He didn't want to accidentally wake the baby if she were sleeping in another room, although he couldn't imagine why she would be when she had a perfectly good crib to use.

It was just as he was entering the kitchen that Jaskier realized he could faintly hear the television in the living room. He set his bag on the kitchen table and went to investigate. The first thing he noticed was _The Princess and the Frog_ quietly playing on the tv. He grinned at Geralt's choice of movie even as he wondered why Geralt hadn't shut it off when they were done watching. Rounding the side of the sofa, Jaskier got his answer.

Geralt, still dressed in the sweatpants and old t-shirt (that actually belonged to Jaskier) he'd been wearing this morning, was spread out along the sofa on his back. Ciri, still dressed in the dinosaur jammies she'd been wearing this morning, was curled up on his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder and she had one tiny fist scrunched into his shirt. Geralt's hand, nearly the size of her entire torso, lay gently on her back, keeping her secure. Both were fast asleep.

It took everything Jaskier had in him not to make a sound. His heart clenched in his chest as he stood there watching his entire world sleep peacefully together on the sofa. Sliding his phone out of his pocket, he snapped a few adorable pictures and immediately set the best one as his new phone background.

Jaskier then turned the tv off and the house fell silent. He tiptoed over into the bedroom, emerging several minutes later in one of Geralt's t-shirts and some pajama pants. He knelt beside the sofa and carefully pulled Geralt's arm up so he could wiggle underneath. There was just enough room left on the sofa for Jaskier to tuck himself into Geralt's side and rest his head on Geralt's unoccupied shoulder. A soft sigh ruffled his hair as Geralt pulled him in close with the arm now wrapped around his back. Jaskier felt a gentle kiss pressed against his head and he smiled, leaning up to kiss Geralt's jaw lightly in response.

Neither of them spoke, for fear of waking the baby, but they didn't have to. Jaskier had never felt so peaceful, so loved, as he did just then, snuggled in close with his family. His eyes drifted shut as he focused on the steady rise and fall of Geralt's chest beneath him. In the silence, he could hear Ciri's soft breaths as she slept, and he let the sound lull him to sleep.


End file.
